


Bus Trip to Koushien

by MissPumpkinPie



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Abe's nervous, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Realization, set post first-name basis thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 21:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7285519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissPumpkinPie/pseuds/MissPumpkinPie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer of second year and the Nishiura team is finally on their way to Koushien.</p>
<p>Takaya's on the bus. Ren's on the bus. Abe's nervous. Yada yada. You can guess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bus Trip to Koushien

It was summer of their second year in which the Nishiura Baseball crew finally made it to Koushien. The entire bus was abuzz with excitement. It was far too hot in the bus, and they had already been riding for hours, but nothing could dampen the optimism of the high schoolers. Yes, every boy was in an unshakably great mood- all except Takaya, that is.

Takaya couldn’t help it. They were finally _finally_ on their way towards Koushien, and instead of enjoying the journey, he was worrying about the insanely strong teams that they’d now have to face. They barely had any data. How was he supposed to come up with a game plan? They would be battling it out in an unfamiliar area. It would be insanely hot. What if Ren couldn’t pitch a full game because it was too hot and he got dehydrated? What if he kept playing anyways and got heat stroke? The teams they were up against next were _all_ good enough to have made it to Koushien. Many were from powerhouse schools that made it Koushien practically every _year_ ; schools whose main goal wasn’t getting to nationals but _winning_ them; schools with so much experience that Takaya knew it was going to be nigh impossible to outsmart them. Yet he had to. Because otherwise he’d let the team- let Ren- down.

Takaya looked over to the jittery boy beside him. Ren, predictably, seemed unable to calm down. He kept flipping between looking out the window over Takaya’s shoulder and at his own hands. Yet, he didn’t seem like he was nervous; just overly excited.

Takaya could practically see what Ren was thinking. Ren wasn’t concerned with winning or losing. As long as he got to play baseball, he was okay.

Noticing him, Ren stopped his oscillations. “D-did I do something wrong?” he asked, leaning over.

Takaya hadn’t realised that he was staring. “No, no… sorry. I was just distracted.” He turned away, deciding to gaze upon the street signs flashing by instead.

“Are you alright?”

Takaya turned back to look at Ren. The light-haired teen had moved even closer, brows furrowed with concern.

“Yeah,” the catcher replied automatically.

Instead of looking relieved, Ren just looked dejected, and backed away slightly, his previous joy completely gone.

“ _Stupid. We both promised that we’d be more open with each other,”_ Takaya scolded himself. He closed his eyes and leaned back against his seat.

Sighing, he admitted, “I just feel a little nervous.” Peaking one eye open to gauge Ren’s reaction, he continued, “I just can’t stop worrying about silly little things that are completely out of my control.”

There was a pause, and then Takaya felt a hand timidly touch, and then firmly grab his own. The catcher’s eyes opened fully to see Ren clutching his hand. The pitcher’s eyes were big, and very, very, close.

“Don’t worry," Ren earnestly reassured him, "we're going to be okay.”

And just like that- all the worry disappeared. The thoughts just stopped and there was only Ren.

Resting his head on Takaya’s shoulder, Ren closed his eyes, never loosening his grip. Takaya just stared down at possibly the most wonderful, beautiful boy in the entire world. And one single, clear thought came to Takaya that would forever change the way he lived his life.

“ _Crap_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again. Thank you for having read my second-ever fic. I wrote this in about an hour, so please excuse any glaring errors. Please point these out to me in the comments and I will fix them.
> 
> I actually sat down to write a completely different piece set in Abe's and Mihashi's hotel room just before their first Koushien game. Mihashi was really nervous, and took a shower per Abe's suggestion. When he came out Abe had to dry Mihashi's hair (as Mihashi didn't do it properly himself) and they would be really close and then, then, then.... *blushes*. 
> 
> Yeah, I've never written smut before so I don't know that would have turned out. I just figured I had to start with the bus journey otherwise it would a bit PWP, but in the end I never even got to that point.
> 
> Well, if you really want to read that scene, I'll give it another go. If you want to write it yourself, feel free.


End file.
